


Sweeter Than Chocolate

by Wafflesrock



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Hand Job, Smut, Vaginal Sex, smuff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: During the midst of the Reaper invasion, Doctor Chloe Michel dedicates herself to helping others. But, when she meets a certain green eyed turian detective she can't deny the attraction. The two find in each other a sense of stability and peace in a galaxy being torn apart by war.
Relationships: Decian Chellick/Chloe Michel, Detective Chellick/Doctor Michel
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50





	Sweeter Than Chocolate

Even as a young girl, Chloe had always found the best way to express her feelings was through food: fruit tarts for her mother on her birthday, crepes for her father after he’d worked a long shift at the hospital, and to make her romantic interest known, chocolate. 

Among humans, a homemade treat was always deeply appreciated and Chloe tried to bake as often as she could for her friends and colleagues. But, given the Reaper threat and influx of refugees, her free time had become virtually non-existent. She often found it easier to just _ buy _pastries or candy for the staff and, if she was honest, she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d used her oven. 

She was fond of reminding her patients - especially those employed in public service themselves - that burnout was a real thing. It was important to carve out personal time to recenter. Woefully, it seemed she herself was incapable of following that sage wisdom. Instead of utilizing the scant spare time she had for baking or other personal care practices, Chloe volunteered to teach a first aid and emergency medicine course for the officers at C-Sec Academy. 

Huerta was long passed capacity and everywhere else was overrun with evacuees. If C-Sec were able to administer first aid to the less severe cases it would benefit everyone. So, having completed her own work for the day, Chloe headed to the Academy. 

Maybe, if she finished early enough, she could volunteer down at the docks for a while. A small part of her warned the need to sleep and take care of herself, but when there was so much suffering, and she could actually _ do _something about it, she had to help.

As she entered the brightly lit offices of C-Sec, she glanced at her omnitool and contact information. She was supposed to meet with a turian officer, Detective Chellick, to go over the details of her seminar. She felt the corners of her mouth tug down into a frown as she remembered another turian detective. 

Chloe was considered pretty by human standards, with auburn hair and a slim figure, but it seemed her natural graces didn’t translate across species. Or, maybe Garrus just hadn’t been interested in her romantically. She’d been overt in her interest, even emailing Commander Shepard about him and sending him dextro chocolates - the expensive kind, from the specialty shop in Zakara Ward. 

Rumor had it that Garrus was romantically involved with the Commander. There were pictures on the extranet of them making out high above the Presidium where it was technically illegal to go. It would explain his silent treatment to her mooning. Chloe cringed, recalling how pathetic she must have sounded in some of her messages to him over the years. No girl could compete with Commander Shepard. Time to stop deluding herself and extinguish that torch. Maybe she’d meet someone new? She snorted to herself even as the thought flitted across her consciousness. She didn’t have time for romance. It wasn’t like she had a line of suitors at her door anyway.

Detective Chellick’s desk was located in the back of a spacious office. A turian with sandy plates and white colony markings along his chin and lower mandibles was furiously typing at his terminal. He barely glanced up when she stopped in front of him, her shadow falling heavily across the desktop. 

“Can I help you?” he asked without raising his eyes. 

“My name is Doctor Chloe Michel. I’m supposed to be giving a seminar today on first aid?”

His hands immediately froze as a pair of stunning, emerald eyes met hers. Chloe wasn’t a poet by any means, but Detective Chellick had the most gorgeous eyes she’d ever encountered; a pale, shifting green like the waters of some tropical sea. 

“Ah, yes, Doctor Michel,” he said, clearing his throat and giving her his full attention. “Apologies, things are a bit crazy around here at the moment.” He gestured to the datapads that littered his terminal. 

“I can only imagine.” Chloe glanced out into the adjoining hall. People moved at a steady speed, all with a clear purpose. It was heartening to see everyone pulling together regardless of species. They all needed to cooperate if they were to survive this war. 

“Well, if you’ll follow me, I’ll take you to the conference room.” Chellick rose from his chair and Chloe noticed him wince. 

“Are you all right?” she asked, stepping closer as medical training kicked in and she started appraising him for the source of his discomfort. 

He froze, mandibles twitching delicately at the sound of her voice. She wondered if he’d damaged his aural canal and decided to talk in a softer tone. 

“No, just been sitting too long in my chair,” he replied, relaxing his stance and nodding toward the door. 

“If you like, I can prescribe you some pain killers,” Chloe offered in a hushed voice. “Or maybe a massage to help work out the cramped muscles?”

Detective Chellick pinned her with his beautiful eyes, the pupils looking slightly rounder than she remembered. “I’m alright,” he reassured, a low purr underlying his primary voice. 

He led her to a large room with a series of low desks and chairs. Probably used for briefing, Chloe assumed. “There’s been a fair amount of interest in your lecture, Doctor,” Chellick informed her as he bent to set up the terminal at the podium. “I expect you’ll have a large turn out.”

“Will you stay?” Chloe asked.

The detective paused in what he was doing to look up at her, a mandible flaring out in a turian grin. “I’d love to stay and listen to your voice- _ seminar!_” He shook his head before quickly looking down at the terminal again, a soft whine to his vocals as he soldiered on, “but I’m swamped with work. Another time perhaps.”

Did the hide of his neck seem darker? It definitely looked darker. Chloe wondered what she’d done to embarrass him. “Well, if you ever have any questions, you can always ask me,” she advised. 

Chellick made a chirrup of acknowledgement before thanking her and swiftly leaving the room. Soon after, officers began to file in and Chloe focused on the seminar and not Chellick’s odd behavior. Or the way his eyes sparkled in the light. 

It was several hours later, as she was leaving the Academy, that she bumped into Chellick again at the skytram. He seemed genuinely happy to see her and so she brushed aside the flutter in her stomach and asked him about his day. 

“Busy as ever. For all the unity and good deeds being done, there’s always those ready to take advantage of the desperate to make a few credits.” He bared his teeth in disgust. “Filthy cowards is what they are.”

“I couldn’t agree more,”Chloe replied, thinking back to when Fist tried to have her killed. She shuddered involuntarily, hand gripping the tram rail more tightly. Not tight enough to prevent her from lurching into Chellick when a batarian carrying a huge backpack stood up abruptly and pushed her inadvertently with his bag. 

Her hands landed flat against the chest of his black and blue C-Sec armor while his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. The pair stood locked in that position staring at each other wide eyed. Chellick cleared his throat, releasing her and taking a step back. “I, eh…” he trailed off, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“I’m so sorry, Detective!” Chloe hastened, having regained her senses from whatever trance she’d fallen under. “I did not mean to invade your personal space.”

“Oh! It was an accident. And um, Decian. My name is Decian, you can call me Decian,” he replied, tripping over his words and looking all the world like an awkward teenager.

“Decian.” Her face felt warm as she sampled the name. “I like that. You can call me Chloe, if you want.”

As the tram approached her stop, Decian reached out a hand toward her. “Chloe, if it’s not too forward of me, would you like to go to dinner sometime?”

“That would be wonderful!” She tried and failed to keep the enthusiasm out of her voice. A date? With a handsome C-Sec detective? She felt giddy as they exchanged omnitool contacts and she exited the tram, promising to message him tomorrow. 

The following evening, dinner became dessert, which progressed to lunch the next day. After that was followed by meet ups and stolen kisses whenever they were both free. Decian was industrious, dedicated, and sincerely wanted to help people - even if it meant bending the rules sometimes. Chloe couldn’t help but sigh dreamily when he spoke of giving out clothes to refugees, or taking on more work so his colleagues could be with their families. 

Chloe’s brother, Frederick, was on the Citadel with her, working as an accountant. Their parents were in Geneva when the Reaper’s attacked and Chloe tried not to think the worst. Decian’s entire family was on Palaven; parents, two older sisters, nieces and nephews. He hadn’t heard from them in weeks and Chloe could tell that the silence was chiseling away at his resolve. 

“I just… feel alone,” he confided to her as they sat close together on a park bench. “I don’t have anyone here. If they’re all dead-”

“You mustn’t think like that,” Chloe implored, cradling his face in her hands, not caring if anyone saw. “You’re not alone, Decian. I’m here. I want you.” She hadn’t meant for the double entendre, but as his eyes widened and breath hitched, Chloe didn’t want to take it back. She _ did _want him. 

“Chloe.” Large, three fingered hands came to rest over her smaller ones still cupping his mandibles. “Would you… will you stay with me tonight? Please?” he added, the blues and greens in his irises rippling under the artificial lights as he looked at her. 

“I’d like that,” she replied. She was due a day off and then some. Maybe it was time to heed her own advice and do something for herself for a change. A night with her boyfriend sounded like the perfect way to recenter. 

His apartment was small, but tidy. Everything seemed to have its own place - even the remote for the vidscreen was neatly pocketed in the turian-style armchair. He didn’t have much in the way of decoration, but the far wall of his living room bore several ancient-looking knives and swords mounted to it. 

_ “_Family heirlooms,” he told her upon following her gaze. 

Chellick prepared drinks and Chloe smiled when he handed her a buttered rum, touched that he’d remembered her favorite alcoholic beverage. She hadn’t come empty handed either. Feeling suddenly anxious, she pushed a tin of homemade confections into his ungloved talons.

“What’s this?” he asked, pulling the lid off the tin. 

“It’s nothing much,” Chloe explained as he gazed down at the assortment of sweets. “I like baking and making candy, and I found a recipe for dextro chocolates. I don’t know if they taste any good, but I hope you like them.”

Decian plucked a small chocolate from the tin and placed it on his tongue, eyes fluttering closed. “Mmm, this is delicious,” he moaned, with a wave of subvocal vibrations that sounded far more sinful than was likely intended. “I haven’t had candy in…” he shook his head as he set her gift down on the table. “It’s been a long time since someone gave me something so thoughtful.”

Strong arms gently pulled her into a tight embrace and Chloe melted into him, grateful for the lack of armor. He was so warm. Turians had a higher body temperature than humans, though they were poor at retaining it. She could spend all night cuddled up in his arms, Chloe decided. 

Reluctantly, they separated and took their drinks to the couch as Decian turned on the vidscreen. They turned the channel to some dance competition, neither paying it much attention. She was back in his arms - well, his lap more accurately - before the first commercial break. 

He trailed soft nips up the column of her neck before pressing his mouth plates to her lips in an approximation of a human kiss. Chloe shamelessly deepened the action, swallowing his moan when his tongue rushed out to meet hers. He must have had experience with asari, she decided as he cupped the back of her head. Or maybe other humans. Turians didn’t kiss each other and Decian was _ way _too skilled to be a novice. 

Pulling back for air, Decian stared at her with eyes like ebony moons, and a deep, resonate growl echoing in his chest. “Maybe we should go to the bedroom?” 

Chloe released a breathless laugh. “Lead the way.” 

Taking her by the hand, Decian tugged her into the only bedroom in the apartment. It too was immaculate, though there were some framed posters of turian rock bands lining the wall. Chloe grinned, recalling how surprised she’d been to learn Decian enjoyed that type of thing. 

“Do you mind if I put some music on?” he asked. “My next door neighbor is a salarian and he’s less likely to complain about music then he is, well, other noises.” Decian fluttered his mandibles in the turian equivalent of wiggling your eyebrows. 

Chloe snorted. “Only if it’s your favorite band,” she teased, though a part of her was curious to hear how the music sounded. 

“No problem there,” Decian answered, tapping a few commands on his omnitool. The sounds that filled the air sounded like a mix between a drum and a rainstick, though the lyrics somehow managed to be sultry. 

Chloe pulled down the zipper of her dress while Decian was distracted with the music, reveling in his wide eyes and flared mandibles when he turned and saw her in nothing but a matching set of emerald green bra and panties. 

His growl sounded downright predatory as he wrapped her in his arms once more, caressing a mandible against her cheek. “_Spirits_, Chloe, you’re beautiful.”

“So are you, Decian,” she whispered, hands moving to the hidden clasps of his tunic and undoing them with practiced ease. 

“Your voice,” he rumbled even as she divested him of his shirt. “_Spirits_, I love your accent.” 

“You do?” she asked, as a hand snaked down his waistband to cup his parted pelvic plates. 

His response devolved into a loud groan as her finger brushed against the head of his emerging cock. While she’d never been with a turian before, she’d watched more than a few vids over the years. Specializing in xenomedicine didn’t hurt either, though it didn’t help much in this particular endeavor. She was more than fine with hands-on training, she thought, as Decian fully unsheathed, his hot, heavy length falling into her waiting hand.

An idea came to her. Slowly, she stroked from his thick base to his tip, squeezing her thighs together against her own arousal. “Your cock is incredible, you know that?” she asked, putting extra heat into her gaze and voice. 

Decian whined in response, eyes mere slits as he watched her.

“Those phallic ridges are going to feel incredible inside me,” she continued, pumping her hand faster along his shaft. “I can grip you, hold you as you _ fuck _me. Your big, blue cock stretching me, filling me.”

Decian sputtered a few untranslatable curses before gasping, “what- what else will I do to you?”

Chloe gave him a wicked grin, pleased he was enjoying her game. “You’re naturally lubricated,” she informed him, swirling a thumb over the head of his cock to illustrate her point. “You’re going to push into me, pound me, until I scream your name and we both cum.” She dropped to her knees and licked a heated trail up his length. 

“_Fuck!_” Decian sobbed, seizing her by the shoulders and pushing her into the plush, bowl shaped bed. “My turn,” he growled, subvocals radiating sinful promises. He licked a hot trail from her clavicle to her breast, gently squeezing a pert nipple through the fabric of her bra.

Chloe writhed beneath him, hands flying to undo the clasp and sighing in relief when he tossed the bra off to the side. He stared at her bare chest for a moment as though forming a plan of attack before assaulting her breasts with hands, mouth, and tongue. 

Chloe cursed even as her back arched and her pelvis rubbed against the straining bulge in his pants. He’d definitely been with a human before - or watched a _ lot _of interspecies porn, she decided. She was already so close and he hadn’t even ventured below her waist. 

It was Decian’s turn to swear as he fumbled to pull his pants down and over his spurs. Chloe took the opportunity to pull her underwear off, tossing them unceremoniously to the floor. When he resumed his position over her once more, they moved like people possessed. She didn’t want to draw this out, didn’t want to tease. She needed him, inside her, hard and fast and -

“Please, Decian,” she choked out, using her tongue to draw the tip of his mandible passed her lips. “Please, I want to feel you, please.”

“Yeah?” His primary voice was nearly consumed by thick subharmonics even as he withdrew to press his brow against hers. His hand moved to position himself at her entrance, and Chloe bucked her hips as his length pressed against her sodden folds. 

“_Please_, Decian,” she repeated.

“Your voice!” he groaned as he slowly pushed inside her. “_Spirits_, your accent is so fucking hot!”

His name came out as nearly a sob when he’d fully hilted inside her. The vids had nothing on the real experience. She felt as though every nerve in her body was firing at once. It had been far, far too long since she’d felt this spectacular. 

Then Decian started to move. Slowly, he rocked against her, pulling out needy whimpers and moans. But she didn’t want slow and gentle. 

Clenching down on her inner muscles, Chloe pulled Decian’s head to her, fingers kneading the soft patch of hide under his fringe. “Faster, Decian, please. I want you to fuck me hard and deep!”

As though freed by her words, Decian gripped her hips and set a ruthless pace. The sound of wet flesh against hide filled her ears and drowned out the music still playing in the background.

Chloe pressed herself against him, returning his thrusts as best she could as liquid lightning coursed through her veins, leaving her limbs numb and tingling. It quickly became too much and her orgasm crashed over her in an intense wave that left her sobbing Decian’s name as her body spasmed beneath him. 

He came soon after with a litany of curses, pulling out to ejaculate onto her stomach. They remained panting and frozen in place before Decian numbly groped for his pants, using them to wipe off the mess. He collapsed next to her soon after, breathing heavily. 

“You didn’t have to pull out,” Chloe told him as she pressed against his side. 

“Yeah?” he breathed, the rapid rise and fall of his chest slowing to normal. “If you’re still up for it, I can go again. And this time, I’ll stay.”

There was something to be said for turian stamina as Chloe turned so they lay facing each other on the bed. She threw a leg over his hip spur, bringing them flush. Decian moaned in both sets of vocals as she rubbed against him, coaxing him to unsheath.

Holding her firmly against him, they both cried out in ecstasy as he erected directly inside her slick, hot cunt. After a moment, Decian started to move. His movements were languid this time, and Chloe savored the feeling of him filling her, pressing against that place deep inside that made her toes curl and breath hitch.

“Decian,” she panted against his neck. “Oh, Decian.”

“I love it when you say my name,” he growled, adding an extra roll to his hips so he rubbed against her clit. 

“More!” Chloe gasped, hands moving to squeeze his waist in a vice-like grip. “Decian, please!” 

He roared in response, speeding up his pace until Chloe saw stars behind her eyelids, screaming out her release as he flipped them over, talons pricking her waist, as he pounded into her hard and deep before pressing her into the mattress. He spilled himself inside her with subvocal whine that she could feel through their connected bodies. 

He caught himself on wobbly elbows as he fell over her, burying his head in the juncture of her neck. Chloe snaked her hands into his cowl, pulling him close as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Wow,” Decian murmured into her hair. “I knew it’d be good, but... _ wow_.”

Chloe huffed as her heart rate returned to normal. “Not bad for a human?”

He lifted his face, the greens of his irises slowly returning as he peered at her intently. “Best sex I’ve ever had,” he informed her. 

“Me too,” she admitted softly, leaning up to press her forehead to his brow. 

“I look forward to being with you like this more often,” he purred, pressing a gentle nip to her lips. 

Chloe hummed, her face growing warm for reasons unrelated to the afterglow. Despite all the misery and pain they both encountered every day, Decian’s room - _ he _\- offered a sanctuary. 

“Kiss me,” she whispered. 

He tasted sweeter than any words could describe and for a moment, both their lives were perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'm not the only one who thinks this would be a cute pairing. Huge thanks to S0me_Writer for beta reading this fic. Happy N7 Day!


End file.
